You Belong To Me
by TabFan
Summary: Pre-show. Seto Kaiba meets and becomes obsessed with Joey Wheeler.
1. Chapt 1

You Belong To Me

Chapt. 1-Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler meet

Author's Note-I see this story as taking place before series.

However, Seto looks way he did in series, not season 0.

Its the 1st day of school at Domino High.

Seto Kaiba, a freshman, reluctantly enters the school.

He has short brown hair and bright blue eyes.

Despite being president of KaibaCorp, he's required to attend.

He immediately gets ran into by another student. The other student falls down.

Seto looks at the student. He sees a boy with long blonde hair and amber colored eyes.

Seto thinks, 'Hair and eyes remind me of a golden retriever's.'

The student, while getting up, says, "Sorry. In a hurry. Name's Joey. What's yours?"

Seto says, "Seto Kaiba. Look where you're going, **mutt**."

Joey quickly straightens and says, "Hey! I said I was sorry!"

A bell rings. Joey's expression quickly changes from angry to dejected.

Seto notices Joey's eye color also seems to change. They went from bright to dull.

Joey says, "Great! I didn't want to be late on my 1st day!"

Seto says, "That was the 5 min. bell, idiot."

Joey says, "Oh. Didn't know there was a warning bell. See ya, **rich boy**!"

Joey runs off to his 1st class.

Seto thinks, 'You can see his emotions on his face. Interesting.'

Seto is used to hiding his emotions and expects others to do the same.

In his 1st class, Joey's glad to see his best friend, Tristan.

He sits next to him and they chat until the bell rings.

Seto enters the same classroom. He heads to an open seat in the back.

Once he's sat down, he pulls out his laptop and starts working.

The teacher takes roll call. She calls out Seto Kaiba. Seto says Here.

Joey is surprised. He didn't see Seto enter the room. He looks for him.

Tristan asks, "Why are you looking around?"

Joey says, "Because I ran into the guy with that name.

He was a jerk. I don't want him catching me off guard."

Joey notices Seto in the back. Seto feels eyes on him and looks up from his laptop.

He's surprised to see Joey. He knows he hadn't heard the name called.

He's sure he would've noticed.

The teacher calls out Joey Wheeler. Joey turns around and says Here.

Seto takes note of the last name.

Seto and Joey quickly discover they have all their classes together.

Joey thinks, 'I have the worst luck.'

Seto decides to work out the odds.

After discovering how slim they are, he figures there's a reason.

Seto doesn't believe in coincidence. He starts paying attention to Joey.


	2. Chapt 2

You Belong To Me

Chapt. 2-Seto pays attention to Joey

Seto notices, when Joey is mad, his eyes look brighter, like they have an inner fire.

Seto decides he likes seeing Joey's inner fire.

He makes a point of making the blonde mad at least once a week.

Seto starts noticing sometimes Joey flinches when he sits down or moves an arm.

Usually, Joey's eyes are dull, until Seto insults him. Then they light up.

One day, Seto notices Joey trying to hide a limp.

Seto asks, "Mutt, did you trip over your own feet?"

Joey says, "None o' ya biz, Kaiba!"

Seto thinks, 'He hasn't called me Kaiba before.'

Seto notices Joey's eyes stayed dull.

Seto leaves Joey alone for the rest of the day.

The next day, Seto and Joey have the same gym class.

Usually, Seto never goes in the locker room.

Today, he does and secretly watches Joey.

He notices Joey is standing as far away from everyone else is possible.

When Joey takes off his pants, Seto notices a large bruise on his thigh.

Seto thinks, 'That's why he's limping.'

Seto notices several other bruises, some old and some new.

He notices most of them aren't below his elbows or knees.

Seto thinks, 'Whoever's been hurting him is careful about where.'

Seto remembers Gozaburo only leaving marks on his back.

They'd be less likely to be seen there.

Seto overhears some of his gym classmates say Joey's name.

He listens in to their conversations.

One says the bruises are from Joey's old gang. They don't like that he left.

Another says Joey never left his gang and the bruises are from a rival gang.

A third says the bruises are from his dad. He blames Joey for his divorce.

Seto is surprised. He decides to research these rumors to find out if they're true.

He figures the best source is the person the rumors are about.

The next day, Seto packs a lunch and brings it to school with him.

At lunch time, Seto sits close to Joey and pulls out his lunch.

There is a dried beef sandwich, an apple, a bag of chips, and a cookie.

Seto watches Joey eat his food.

He notices he eats fast, but not so fast as to make himself sick.

Joey finishes and notices Seto eating his sandwich.

Joey asks, "Rich boy, finally lowering yourself to eat with the rest of us?"

Seto says, "An employee told me going all day without something to eat is a bad idea."

Actually, his younger brother, Mokuba, told him.

Joey asks, "Ya listen to your employees?"

Seto says, "Depends on how they react to my insults."

Joey asks, "You insult people to see how they'll react?"

Seto says, "Those who accept the insults aren't worth my time."

Joey says, "You like that I disagree to your face!"

Seto thinks, 'He's smarter than I gave him credit for.'

Seto asks, "Mutt, want my apple?"

Joey says, "Ya should eat it. For a rich boy, you're too skinny."

Seto is surprised. He expected Joey to accept immediately.

Seto says, "If you don't take it, its going in the trash. I don't like the skin."

Joey says, "If ya sure." Joey takes the apple and eats it.

Seto insults Joey later that day, expecting him not to react.

Instead, Joey reacts like he always has.

A month passes. In that time, Seto discovers a lot from observing Joey.

First, although Joey is often in pain, he hasn't missed a day of school.

Second, Joey rarely has his homework done but usually gets Bs and Cs on tests.

Third, Joey likes the battles of insults as much as he does.

Seto starts to suspect he likes Joey.


	3. Chapt 3

You Belong To Me

Chapt. 3-Seto Decides To **Help** Joey

On a Monday in early November, Joey comes to school looking sick.

Seto says, "Mutt, you should go to the nurse's office."

Joey says, "Leave me alone, Kaiba."

Seto thinks, 'He must really dislike spending time at home.

I want to get him away from his home.'

Then Seto thinks about what he thought.

Seto wonders, 'Do I care about him that much? Does he care about me?

Is he worth the risk? I'll not talk to him and see what happens.'

Seto decides to listen to Joey and leave him alone for the rest of the week.

Joey is used to Seto not talking to him after he calls him Kaiba.

Usually, the next day, Seto insults him and pays attention to his response.

Friday arrives and Seto still hasn't insulted him.

Joey has noticed Seto leaving part of his lunch on the table.

Joey wonders, 'Is the food for me? Only 1 way to find out-ask.'

Joey picks up the orange Seto left on the table. He heads to his next class.

Seto is already in his seat. Joey walks up to him.

Joey asks, "Rich boy, is this orange for me?"

Seto says, "Mutt, I thought I made it obvious that I don't like fruit."

Joey asks, "Why haven't you talked to me all week?"

Seto says, "You said leave you alone."

Joey says, "You usually leave me alone for the rest of the day. Not the rest of the week.

You should've offered me the orange, instead of leaving it on the table."

Joey throws the orange at Seto. He's surprised when Seto catches it.

Joey thinks, 'I don't think I'd win in a physical fight against him.'

Seto asks, "Mutt, want a drink of my coffee?"

Joey says, "Rich boy, I don't like coffee, but I'd take the orange back."

Seto tosses the orange. Joey catches it, then goes to his desk.

Seto decides, 'He's worth the risk.' Seto starts planning.

Seto decides he will bring Joey home on the last day of school for the year.

It will give Seto 2 weeks to convince Joey to stay with him.

Seto starts preparing a room on the 3rd floor of the mansion for Joey.

Usually, the 3rd floor is used for storage.

Seto decides he wants to keep Joey a secret from Mokuba for as long as possible.

Seto tells Roland, his adoptive dad, his plan. Roland agrees to help him.

Roland thinks Seto has lost his mind, but knows he can't stop him.

Seto and Joey's insult battles have caused detention for them before.

Seto decides to use detention to get him and Joey alone in the school.

Seto figures the tricky part would be getting Joey to drink something he offers him.

Seto starts including 2 different bottles of juice in his lunch.

One he drinks. The other he offers to Joey.

When Joey asks him why he brought 2 bottles, Seto tells him the other was for work.

He can get something else to drink at work and decided to offer it to Joey instead.

The last day of school for the year arrives. Seto has the room on the 3rd floor ready.

He puts a couple sleeping pills in the bottle for Joey.

After lunch, Joey and Seto get in an insult battle that lasts past the bell ringing.

That earns them a detention. During the detention, Joey falls asleep.

Seto carries Joey to his limo and takes him to the mansion.

Seto carries Joey to the room on the 3rd floor and puts a collar on him.

Then Seto waits for Joey to wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

You Belong To Me

Author's note-Previous chapters were from Seto's point of view.

This chapter is from Joey's.

Chapt. 4-Joey gets to know Seto

When Joey wakes up, he's surprised he's not still at school.

There is a stand next to him, with a lamp that's on.

The light from the lamp gives him a good view of the room.

He discovers he's in a nice, large bedroom on a nice, large bed.

There are 2 single doors, 1 on his right and 1 on his left.

Joey assumes one leads to the hallway, while the other to the bathroom.

There is a pair of doors Joey assumes is the closet.

There is a desk with a chair. Kaiba is sleeping in the chair.

Joey assumes Kaiba is on the same side as the hallway.

Joey gets up, heads for that door, and walks through it.

On the other side, he feels electricity shoot through him.

He falls backward, half-in and half-out of the room. His fall wakes Kaiba.

Kaiba asks, "Pup, why did you try to leave?"

Joey says, "I need to get home. Why do I feel like I was electrocuted?"

Kaiba says, "Your collar. It won't let you pass through the invisible forcefield."

Joey puts his hands on his neck. He feels a belt with a padlock on it.

Joey realizes, 'He can keep me prisoner for 2 weeks without anyone caring.'

Joey feels like crying, but knows better than to show weakness.

He forces himself to get up, walk to Kaiba... and throws an upper cut at him.

The force causes the chair to fall. Kaiba finds himself on the floor with his jaw hurting.

Joey runs into the bathroom and stands against the door with his back to it.

Joey thinks, 'I'm such an idiot! I trusted him. He knows my biggest weakness.'

Seto thinks, 'I expected the hit, but not the tears. I'll ask about them later.

I'll send a maid up with a tray of food. He won't hit a girl. Eating should calm him.'

Kaiba leaves the room. He tells a maid to take a tray of food to Joey's room.

A maid comes in and puts a tray of food on the desk.

The maid says, "Mr. Wheeler, Mr. Kaiba had me bring you a tray of food.

I don't know why you're here, but Mr. Kaiba must have a good reason."

Joey thinks, 'I was sure, after hitting him, he wouldn't feed me.

I was too upset to ask any questions.'

Joey comes out of the bathroom. He sees a tray on the desk.

Joey says, "Tell him 'Thanks and sorry, but he deserved it'."

Seto asks, "Why don't you tell me yourself? Why were you crying?"

He followed the maid up. He's standing outside the door.

Joey says, "Kaiba, be honest. If ya didn't see me for 2 weeks, would ya care?"

Seto says, "I would. I found myself wondering on Saturdays if I'd see ya Monday."

Joey asks, "Is that why I'm a prisoner?"

Seto says, "Partly. Mostly, its to protect you."

Joey asks, "Protect me from what?"

Seto says, "You tell me. We have gym together. I've seen your injuries."

Joey says, "So I get in fights. Why do ya care?"

Seto says, "Joey, I've known you for 4 months. I've watched you change.

I know why you're changing. Once you admit it, I'll remove the collar."

Joey looks at the maid and asks, "Lady, could you leave?"

The maid says, "Of course, Mr. Wheeler." She walks out.

Joey closes the door. He sits at the desk and eats the food.

He thinks about what Kaiba said.

STORY BREAK

An hour later, there's a knock on the door. Joey opens the door and sees the maid.

The maid asks, "Mr. Wheeler, did you eat your food?"

Joey says, "Ya. Thanks." The maid picks up the tray.

The maid says, "Mr. Wheeler, I could treat your injuries. I used to treat Mr. Kaiba's."

Joey asks, "How was Kaiba injured?"

The maid says, "I'm not allowed to tell. He must've recognized your situation.

He took care of his. Now he wants to take care of yours."

Joey asks, "Does he have anyone?"

The maid says, "He has a younger brother."

Joey asks, "Could ya tell him I'd like to talk to him?"

The maid says, "No problem." She leaves with the empty tray.

A few min. later, there's another knock. Joey opens the door and sees Kaiba.

Seto asks, "What did the maid tell you?"

Joey says, "You have a little bro. Don't worry about me.

Ya should be spending as much time as possible with him."

Seto asks, "Do you have a younger brother?"

Joey says, "Little sis. Haven't seen her since my parents split."

Seto asks, "How long?"

Joey says, "5 years."

Seto says, "Excuse me." Kaiba pulls out his cell and calls Mokuba.

Mokuba answers, "Hi, Seto. Why'd you call?"

Seto asks, "Are you having fun?"

Mokuba says, "Ya, but I want to see you before you go to work tomorrow."

Seto says, "I'm not going to work this weekend. I'm going to work from home."

Mokuba asks, "Really?"

Seto says, "Really."

Mokuba says, "Yay! See ya tomorrow, Seto!"

Seto says, "See ya tomorrow." He hangs up.

Joey asks, "Why isn't he here?"

Seto says, "He'd give me a lecture about kidnapping you."

Joey starts laughing. It takes him a couple minutes to calm down.

Seto asks, "What's so funny?"

Joey says, "You're scared of your little bro!"

Seto asks, "Were you ever scared of your younger sister?"

Joey says, "Sometimes. Mostly, I was too scared for her to be scared of her."

Seto says, "Being scared for and of a younger sibling is universal."

Joey says, "I'm wore out. I'm going to bed."

Seto says, "If you need anything, there's a cell phone in the nightstand.

It has all the numbers you'll need preprogrammed. It can't call any other numbers."

Joey asks, "What about clothes?"

Seto says, "There are clothes in the closet that should fit you."

Joey asks, "How do you know my sizes?"

Seto says. "I took a set of your clothes while you were showering."

Joey yells, "Kaiba!" Kaiba quickly walks away, not wanting to get hit again.


End file.
